theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Young Xehanort
Young Xehanort referred to as the Unknown and the Mysterious Figure in the North American, PAL, and Final Mix versions of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, is a boss in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and one of the main antagonists in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. This version of Xehanort is Xehanort as a teenager and was given the power to travel through and manipulate time itself to help his older self accomplish his goal of containing his essence in thirteen different vessels. Story Pre-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep The Young Xehanort lived on Destiny Islands until the day when his future heartless arrived and told him of the future, Ansem then gave his younger self the power to time travel and collect all of their other incarnations. Xehanort did this and eventually returned to his own time. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep As Terra, Ventus, and Aqua return separately to the Land of Departure remains, they turn around when they feel a presence and find a hooded figure who challenges them to a battle. After the battle, they seem to have lost sight of the mysterious figure, and prepare to walk away when they spot him again, but he only walks away in the direction of the castle and disappears, fading out of sight. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Xehanort's youthful self is revived along with all of the other Xehanorts and appeared numerous times to Sora and Riku as they traverse the Realm of Sleep and awaken several worlds previously destroyed by Ansem. During these appearances, Xehanort would taunt the heroes as he recruited other versions of himself throughout time and space to complete a new Organization XIII under Master Xehanort's orders. The original Organization was meant to recruit thirteen strong beings to be used to make clones of Master Xehanort through the process of transferring portions of his heart into them, but this failed as most of the members were either traitorous, not fit for purpose or were simply destroyed by Sora and Riku. Young Xehanort then embarked on his mission to find suitable replacements; various versions of himself, throughout time. To this end, Xehanort recruited Ansem and Xemnas to the new Organization. As the story progresses, it is revealed that Ansem once traveled back in time and set this younger version of his former incarnation on his journey as a fail safe should Xemnas' Organization XIII prove to be useless in his plans. After Sora fights Xemnas which damages the former's heart, Xehanort puts him into a deep sleep, planning to use him as the final vessel. Sora is taken to the Organization's former headquarters in The World that Never Was , now submerged in the Realm of Sleep, while Riku and King Mickey attempt to save him. Xehanort impedes their attempts and engages Riku in a brutal fight, where Riku comes through victorious, but Master Xehanort returns immediately after the fight to assume control over his new army. Young Xehanort took his place amongst the ranks under his older self's rule and escaped with all his counterparts, once Riku, Mickey , Lea , Donald , and Goofy prevented Master Xehanort from transferring a portion of his heart into Sora to make him his final vessel.Young Xehanort is an incredibly powerful being. He was granted the power to manipulate and travel through time and space by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, which also grants him resistance to Stop spells. He wields two weapons that bear a striking resemblance to Xemnas's Ethereal Blades, but appear to have hilts, which many of Xemnas's blades do not, but they also resemble some clock hands or clock arrows. The blades are made of light blue energy and the black handles are somewhat reminiscent of the Terminus and Ruination Ethereal Blades. The blades can be combined into a dual-blade, and extend to be lashed out like a whip. Young Xehanort wields these weapons with a reverse grip, similar to the unorthodox way Ventus wields his Keyblade. Young Xehanort has the ability to wield a Keyblade similar to No Name in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep he is immune to all status effects and possesses incredible speed and agility. Additionally, he is able to duplicate himself, summon pillars of fire, use a countless number of lasers and turn himself invisible. He also has access to a plethora of the numerous protagonists' most powerful attacks, such as Meteor, Mega Flare, Raging Storm and Tornado. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, he has the abilities to enter the World of Sleep, summon Dream Eaters, open Keyholes and the Corridors of Darkness, shown to rewind time itself in order to regenerate health and has the ability to wield the No Name Keyblade. Weapons During his battle against Terra, Aqua and Ventus he uses two glowing blue swords which are similar to Xemnas's Ethereal Blades. It can be combined into a dual-blade, and extend to be lashed out like a whip.In first phase of his battle during Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, he uses the No Name Keyblade that can be use as a whip like Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. During the second phase he sends out phantoms, similar to the clones he creates in Birth by Sleep that use his dual-blades. Against Sora's Team Young Xehanort keeps showing up in other worlds where Sora visits. In Monster High, he fought against Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jackson Jekyll, Scanty & Kneesocks, and Lock, Shock, and Barrel on front of the school. While the team visit other worlds, he devises new and ultimate plans to get rid of each member. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Bosses Category:Organization XIII Category:Teenagers Category:Alternate Forms Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Disney Characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Silent characters Category:Teleporters Category:Video Game characters Category:Kids Category:Swordsmen Category:Darkness Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy characters